Close
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett like to snuggle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

The first time they ended up in bed together and woke up snuggling, they were doing nothing more than sharing a bed. They'd gone away for a case and had needed to spend the night in a motel before coming back to the city the next day. Unfortunately, they had no other option but to share the one bed in the room they'd booked for the night. Neither complained about the situation, both comfortable enough with the other that sharing a bed was no problem.

It was the next morning that things became slightly awkward. They both should've seen it coming knowing their feelings for the other but neither had. When they'd woken up, Beckett was pressed firmly against Castle's chest, held there by his arms, holding her close. Beckett's arms were wound around Castle's back and their legs were tangled and both wondered how they could've gotten so close without either waking up. They'd both laughed nervously at the situation and quickly untangled, going about getting ready to head back to the city as if nothing had happened.

Neither could forget what it felt like to be so close to the other, to be encompassed in their warmth, and wished that it would happen again sometime soon.

The next time they wound up sleeping together, it was a bit different. They'd had a long case so afterwards Castle had invited Becket over for a movie night so they'd have a chance to relax before their next case came along. It was something that they'd done before and would no doubt happen again in the future but this time was slightly different, they fell asleep on the couch together.

Beckett had been the first to give into exhaustion, her head falling onto Castle's shoulder and not long later, she was sound asleep. Castle followed not long after, the warmth at his side and Beckett's deep, even breaths lulling him to sleep.

Neither aware of it during the night but they'd shifted so they'd ended up on their sides, Castle's back pressed up against the the couch while Beckett was pressed against his front, her back to his chest.

Beckett had woken first, too tired and comfortable to really consider the situation she was in and how awkward it could be when Castle woke up as well. She drifted back off to sleep, Castle's warmth soothing her, his arm tight around her stomach, holding her close.

The second time she woke, she was disappointed (and slightly relieved) to find that the warmth at her back was gone. As she came back to reality, she realised she could hear noises coming from the kitchen which must've been what had woken her. She's not sure how Castle moving didn't wake her, she must've been really tired, but then her stomach grumbled as the smell of bacon and eggs drifted over to her and she couldn't help the smile the spread across her face. He'd made her breakfast.

The third time time they'd slept together had been after a tough case, one Beckett had taken really hard. Castle had insisted on taking her home afterwards and walking her to her door. He would've left her there, thinking she'd want to be alone but the look on her face had him second guessing himself so he'd followed her into her place despite her protests that he didn't have to stay. He'd said he wanted to make sure she was okay and she mustn't have been doing well at all because she let him.

They'd hardly made it inside, had just taken off their coats and shoes when Beckett broke. Castle had his arms around her in a second, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest. She hadn't wanted him to see her like this but she was glad he was here, glad he could hold her and stop her from falling apart completely.

As he held her, he whispered to her, letting her know that it was okay to cry and that he was there for her. That helped, the thought that he was there for her, that he always was and that he could help her. Once her crying had quietened, he led her to her room, waiting while she found some clothes to change into and then while she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He stood in her room, wanting to make sure she was alright before he left.

She looked warn out when she returned, make up gone and eyes and cheeks red from the crying. She smiled at him, grateful that he'd stayed with her and that he was still there, not ready to face the night alone just yet.

But as she climbed into bed and he turned to leave, she realised she didn't want to face the night alone at all.

"Stay?" she'd asked and he hadn't even hesitated, just climbed into bed beside her, still fully clothed. She instantly moved over, let him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.

This was different than the previous times they'd spent the night together. Usually, they fell asleep and ended up snuggling together but this time, they were already close, already holding each other, when they drifted off to sleep.

Beckett thanked him in the morning for what he'd done for her. Her night had been nightmare free and she knew that was down to the fact that she was in Castle's arms all night, felt safe with him close by.

She loved him, she could at least admit that to herself now, and hopefully she'd find the courage to tell him soon as well. They were becoming closer, sharing more of themselves and opening up to the other and she hoped sometime soon, she'd finally be able to tell him how she truly feels.

The next time is after a case that, this time, Castle finds difficult. Beckett had gone home with him this time, knowing that he wasn't okay.

He'd gone to sit on the couch at Beckett's request while she cooked him something to eat. They'd been talking while she was preparing the food but the conversation had dropped away in the last few minutes and with the food ready, she walked over to see if he was alright.

What she found when he came into view was Castle, slumped against the arm rest, fast asleep.

Quickly heading back to the kitchen, she put the food in the oven to save for later before she made her way back to him.

"Castle," she whispered, kneeling in front of him as she brushed his fringe back, her hand gliding over his forehead.

He hummed in reply, his eyes opening to meet hers.

"Kate?" he questioned, seeing her in front of him and wondering what she was doing.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Beckett replied, reaching out to take his hand to pull him up, not wanting to leave him asleep on the couch all night.

"Where are we going?" Castle asked, his voice low, still full of sleep, as he stumbled after her.

"Your room," Beckett replied, not being able to help the small smile that spread across her face at how adorable a sleepy Castle was.

"Okay," he'd replied, letting her lead him through to his room with no further argument.

She'd stood him at the side of his bed, helping him unbutton and remove his shirt in his tired haze. He slide off his trousers, not concerned about his state of undress in front of Beckett and neither was she. Beckett pulled back the covers for him before he slid in and wrapped the blankets around himself, holding them tight.

Beckett hadn't even had a second thought about staying, just wanting to be there for him the way he had been, and always was, for her. She walked over to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and some sweatpants which she quickly changed into. By the time she'd made it back to the bed, he was sound asleep but that didn't stop her from climbing in beside him, wrapping her arms around his stomach so she was pressed up against his back and holding him close against her.

He'd woken two times during the night to nightmares about their case but Beckett was there each time to soothe him, to reassure him that everything was okay and to help him get back to sleep.

This time it had been him who had thanked her the next morning, knowing that the night would've been a lot worse without her there beside him.

The fifth time had been after the first time they'd had sex. When they'd woken up the morning after, Beckett was lying across Castle's naked chest while Castle had his arms wrapped around her. Neither shied away as Castle had gripped her even tighter, kissing her like he'd thought about all those other times she'd been close but could actually do now.

Beckett grinned in reply, returning the kiss with the same fervour they'd both showed last night.

Now spending the night together is a common occurrence between them, either at his place or hers. And it anyways ends up with them curled up together, holding the other close because it's something they can openly do now, something that's become an integral part to their relationship and just one of the many ways they show how much they love each other.

* * *

This fic has no relation to my other fic, **Sharing** ,but if you wanted to read more of Caskett sharing a bed then feel free to check it out. Thoughts?


End file.
